


Hanabusa

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Force Feeding, M/M, Power Play, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: Yuri's condition has taken a sudden turn for the worse, and Yanagi needs someone to help get his mind off it.(Yanagi makes Kasuka eat some flowers.)





	Hanabusa

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat important to know is that Yanagi's last name, Hanabusa, translates to "bunch of flowers".  
> Also please make sure to read those tags, this fic goes some places.

There were very few times that Yanagi sought out Kasuka- it took a certain mood, a potent mixture of helplessness and frustration and hatred for humanity; it took canceling two dates to rush to the hospital after a worrying but vague call from Yuri’s physician, only to be told that an operation was in progress so he couldn't visit, that No they didn't know what was wrong with her this time, there was nothing to do but wait and see, No he couldn't wait for her here, she had to rest after the operation, No he couldn't leave the bouquet for her, they were going to move a lot of equipment into her room, Just go home.  
And so Yanagi went home, feeling helpless and frustrated and hating humanity, watching withered petals leave a bitter trail behind him where he resentfully dragged along the wasted bouquet, and as he did, he thought “I could stuff this down Kasuka’s throat and he'd let me.”  
A pretty bitter thought even for him, but for better or worse, the one thing he always had some control over was Kasuka.

Which is how he wound up in front of Minato and Kasuka's shared dorm room holding a crumpled bouquet.  
He stood there a moment, considering his options. Now was his only chance to try being decent and not take out his frustration out on an unrelated party, even if that party wasn't someone he particularly liked.  
Being back in black dorm already made him a bit nervous, and standing where he was, he felt like Kasuka would sense him from behind the door soon, if not pop out from behind a corner like some juvenile jump scare. Had he only felt the helplessness and frustration, the added paranoia might have made him back out- but Yanagi was also carrying a healthy portion of loathing, and bitterly decided that if he was going to be caught anyway, he might as well go through with it properly.

“Kasuka?”

A beat of silence, and then a shriek and a lot of fumbling and rustling.  
Ah, Yanagi didn't know if the urgent reaction he elicited was satisfying or disgusting.  
A moment later the door opened, and a somehow already flustered Kasuka was at the door.

“Is Minato here right now?”

Kasuka's expression fell dramatically.

“No, I believe Ushiwaka is currently out with a group of his followers.”

“Good, I came here for you.”

Kasuka's expression brightened exponentially.  
Ah, like clockwork.

While Yanagi reveled in the nostalgic feeling of control, Kasuka seemed to notice the bouquet he was carrying, face turning delicately hopeful.

“Ah, what is…?”

“Oh, this? It's for you.” Kasuka split into a mad grin as Yanagi dusted off the bouquet. “I'm afraid it's a bit dirty, but-”

“It’s fine!!!!!! Any gift from you is a blessing, and I am of course honored to receive-”

Yanagi doesn't bother listening to the whole line before walking past him and into the room, dropping the bouquet on the coffee table before letting himself fall back onto the couch.  
Somewhat surprisingly, Kasuka didn’t move from the doorway, watching Yanagi with a nervous expression. Rather than call him over, Yanagi absently picked up one of Kasuka's dolls, digging his fingers into its soft skull with as much force as he could.

“Do you know when Minato is coming back?”

“... Likely not for a while.”

“Good. Lock the door, would you?”

Kasuka let out a shaky laugh at that, dutifully locking the door before moving towards some divination materials he'd hastily shoved aside earlier.

“... You're in a bad mood.”

“I am.”

Kasuka turned around, clutching thick bundles of candles and incense sticks in both hands.

“If someone or something has angered you, I will of course use all the magic at my disposal to deliver divine punishment upon them for-”

“I don't need that. I just need you, here, with me now.”

A visible tremor moved through Kasuka at that. Disgusting.  
Yanagi set aside the doll he’d been holding, instead pulling the bouquet into his lap and starting to dust off the blossoms. Kasuka’s eyes fell to the flowers, his expression sobering a bit.

“... Is Yuri alright?”

“I don't know, they wouldn't tell me anything at the hospital.”

It was uncomfortable to remember how well Kasuka actually knew him. Delusional or not, he'd still lived with him for a year, learned from the many days and dreams they'd shared together.  
Yanagi subconsciously began to pluck petals from the bouquet. He’d chosen to forget most of those days.  
“Kasuka, would you kneel for me?”

Kasuka smiled and gave him a grateful nod, moving around the side of the coffee table to kneel at his feet. Yanagi couldn’t help but chuckle at the way he immediately bowed his head. Aw, he thought he was praying.  
Letting himself smirk, Yanagi lifted his leg to bury his heel in Kasuka’s thigh, swinging the other leg over so the weight of both pressed into him, Kasuka squirming at the pressure but doing nothing to voice his discomfort. If anything, he looked grateful to have any contact with Yanagi, and Yanagi felt his smirk pull into a sneer even as he moved his foot a bit further up Kasuka’s leg to tease him.

“Ah...”

Sitting so close, it was easy to see the way Kasuka’s whole body trembled at his touch. Yanagi dug his heel harder into his thigh to punish him, but all that got him was a low moan.

“You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

Suddenly feeling frustrated, Yanagi hit him over the head with the bouquet, this time getting a proper exclamation as more petals scattered from the impact.  
Pulling the flowers back into his lap, Yanagi smiled down at the mortified expression Kasuka offered up to him, the top of his head now baring a smattering of ivory petals. Yanagi moved to brush them away only to finally notice the pile of petals he’d unconsciously accumulated in his palm, looking down at them with a bit of surprise. The shock only lasted a moment, and then Yanagi’s smile turned cruel as he tossed the petals into Kasuka’s hair.

“I’m sorr-!”

Kasuka’s voice cut off as Yanagi’s fingers followed the shower of petals, weaving their way through his hair and down past his neck. Kasuka watched him in wide-eyed confusion as Yanagi’s smile turned soft again, moving his hand back to stroke Kasuka’s scalp, petting his hair in long, soothing strokes as he pushed the white petals through his hair.

“You know, with the green of your hair, you kind of look like a flower garden like this.”

He threaded his fingers down again, leaning forward as he did so. The movement pressed more weight onto the foot still digging into Kasuka’s thigh, and Kasuka let out a quiet whimper at the likely painful pressure.  
Yanagi paused there a moment, simply fiddling with the ends of Kasuka’s hair without relieving the pressure on Kasuka. He could feel him straining not to react, his back and shoulders stiffening as he started to tremble again. Yanagi couldn’t help but step down harder, daring Kasuka to make a sound and smiling against his ear when he didn’t. Kasuka couldn’t help but whimper at the feeling of Yanagi’s lips against his ear, and Yanagi singsonged a scolding “ah~ah~ahh~” that made him gasp in a regretful breath.  
Finally, Yanagi leaned back again, Kasuka letting out a sigh of relief as Yanagi whispered a bit of praise into his ear, lightly stroking his scalp again. Kasuka’s shoulders visibly relaxed as he did, only to quickly stiffen again as the gentle fingers in his hair suddenly tugged his face upward.

Yanagi only met his eyes at first, Kasuka’s expectant, and then intimidated, as Yanagi gave him no prompt after the sudden change in treatment. And then Yanagi turned away, not removing the hand in Kasuka’s hair even as the other started to rummage through the bouquet, eventually pulling out a mostly bare bud that he’d been plucking at earlier. Turning back to hold the flower in front of Kasuka, Yanagi examined them both as the latter watched him with still curious eyes.

“Kasuka. Open your mouth.”

Kasuka’s eyes only questioned him for a moment, and then his mouth obediently opened. Yanagi gave him an appreciative smile, pausing a moment before releasing Kasuka’s bangs to snap the stem of the flower he was holding. He turned it around in his hand a moment, considering, and then stuck it bud first into Kasuka’s open mouth.  
Kasuka immediately made a muffled noise of protest, and Yanagi pressed a finger down on the blunt stem on the flower, pushing it deeper down his throat.

“Now, Kasuka- don’t you want to consume me?”  
Kasuka attempted to answer him, making a hurried muffled noise only for his chest to heave, his body obviously rejecting the flower being shoved down his throat.  
“Now I’m not sure how you’d do that, but I thought a _hanabusa_ might be a good place to start.”  
He pushed the flower deeper down Kasuka’s throat, Kasuka making a strained noise of discomfort.  
“Oh come now, this one hardly has any petals on it! You can’t spit it out, okay? Swallow it properly.”  
Kasuka made another small noise, and then to Yanagi’s slight astonishment, closed his eyes, then his mouth, and then groaned again as he reluctantly swallowed the flower whole.

“Wow, impressive.”

Kasuka was panting slightly as he recovered from the ordeal, and perhaps a kinder person would have chosen then to stop, let themselves be satisfied with one cruel act of curiosity- but Yanagi instead turned to pull another flower from the bouquet, this time a small blossom that still had most of its petals. He couldn’t hold back a laugh as Kasuka grimaced.  
“Come on, Kasuka- you’ve had to endure a lot in your training, haven’t you? I’m sure you can do this for me.”  
He smiled, and after a moment of hesitation, Kasuka cautiously opened his mouth again.

This time Kasuka visibly flinched as Yanagi snapped the stem, the side left attached to the flower a bit longer this time, and Yanagi smirked as he stepped down hard on Kasuka’s thigh. Kasuka gasped at the unexpected pressure, his already open mouth widening, and Yanagi choose that moment to shove the flower in his mouth, pushing it in harder than he had the first time as Kasuka’s body immediately seized, starting to cough as his throat attempted to stop the flower from going any deeper.

“Kasuka, calm down. Trust me.”  
Kasuka’s panic immediately faded, his once hurried breaths slowing even as they still shook slightly. Slowly, Yanagi pressed down on the stem of the flower, and with Kasuka now conscious of his reactions, he received a lot less resistance to it going down.  
“Yes, that’s right. Very good.”  
Yanagi reached out his free hand to stroke Kasuka’s hair again, a shiver running through Kasuka as he focused on restraining his gag reflex.  
“You know, I think there’s a tradition like this in Christianity. The preacher will break a loaf of bread and have everyone eat from it, saying something like ‘‘this is my body, given to you’. Does this remind you of that at all?”  
At that Kasuka started to smile, and then Yanagi shoved the flower down further and Kasuka immediately curled in on himself as he tried to hold back another coughing fit.  
“Head up, keep your neck straight. It’ll make it easier on you.” Kasuka, still coughing, lifted his head, and Yanagi nodded. “That’s right, keep looking at me, okay?”  
Kasuka looked like he wanted to reply to that, but making any noise with his throat risked another reaction, so he simply blinked slowly, his eyes softening as he gazed into Yanagi’s.  
“Open your mouth wider. You probably pushed it up just now, let me fix it.”  
Kasuka did as he was asked, and Yanagi saw that the flower had indeed been pushed out, and also looked quite a bit worse for wear. Carefully he reached in and righted it so the bulb was pointing straight down, and once again he slowly pushed down on the stem, Kasuka whimpering slightly but not resisting until the flower slowly sunk past the point that Yanagi’s fingers could reach down to push it. Yanagi paused for a moment before smiling and leaning back against the couch, and Kasuka immediately reacted to his expectant expression, closing his eyes and mouth again as he braced himself to finish the rest.  
Yanagi watched with morbid fascination as Kasuka’s throat moved, his expression agonized as he forced the flower down. He was silent at first when Kasuka finished, and then Kasuka heaved a sigh of relief, and the sound prompted Yanagi to let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Suddenly he found himself laughing, a rush of adrenaline hitting him out of nowhere.

“Kasuka, oh Kasuka, Kasuka,”  
Kasuka’s eyes sparkled more with each repetition of his name, and despite his earlier agony, a grin spread across his face as Yanagi moved to hold it in his hands, one cupping his cheek while the other moved to smooth more petals from his hair.  
“Kasuka, you’re so wonderful. You’re absolutely beautiful, Kasuka.”  
He didn’t know where the sudden rush of affection was coming from, but Kasuka’s reaction was ecstatic, his enthusiasm only driving Yanagi’s high higher even as he wondered if Kasuka knew how hard he made it for him to feel guilty for torturing him like this.  
“Kasuka, will you do one more for me? Just one more, and then we’ll be done.”

Kasuka immediately nodded, opening his mouth again, and Yanagi let out another laugh.

“So eager. That’s wonderful, you’re so wonderful, Kasuka.”

Giddy with power, Yanagi pulled out another flower, this one a larger bloom. Kasuka’s eyes widened on it as he unintentionally swallowed, but one look from Yanagi had his mouth opening in offering again.  
“This is the last one, Kasuka.” He snapped the stem - leaving a sadistic amount at the end for Kasuka - and held it over his mouth.  
“You ready? Open wide, now.”

Kasuka let out an unintentional whimper, and then he squeezed his eyes shut, opening his mouth as far as it could go.

“Good boy. Focus now, don’t cough it up.”

With that Yanagi slowly, agonizingly pressed the flower into Kasuka’s mouth. Getting it into his throat proved to be difficult even with Kasuka trying his best, the flower itself now large enough to resist being pushed down due to its bulk. Yanagi curled his first around the stem, trying to keep it upright so that the blossom wouldn’t ram against the wall of Kasuka’s throat as he pressed it downwards.  
“You’re doing good. Hang in there, Kasuka, just keep looking at me.”  
Kasuka’s eyes, which had been squeezed shut, opened wide on him, desperate for relief or salvation. As Yanagi kept pushing down on the stem, his eyes began to tear up, sparkling brighter as they stared pleadingly at him.  
Something about that look felt familiar, and Yanagi vaguely wondered if he’d done something like this to him before. If so, he hoped it meant that this occasion would be as quickly forgotten as then.

It was slow work, but soon most of the flower was down, leaving just stem in view. Yanagi let himself lean back again, watching as silent tears streamed down Kasuka’s face, and absently he plucked a petal from the bouquet and stuck it on his tongue.

“Ugh, that’s horrible. I can see why you had so much trouble.”  
It came out as a laugh, Kasuka doing nothing to reply except stare at him, and Yanagi smiled bitterly at the temptation to spit the petal out in front of him, resisting only out of pity.

“You should be able to close your mouth now. You ready? You’re almost there.”  
Once again he watched as Kasuka screwed his eyes shut, wincing as he slowly forced down the flower, his throat bobbing even as his chest repeatedly tensed with the impulse to cough it up.  
“Kasuka, I’m so glad that you’re here.” Watching him struggle, Yanagi felt the same surge of adrenaline hit him, starting to squirm with unspent energy. “You're making me so happy right now. I mean it when I say you’re wonderful- you’re a wonderful, wonderful existence, Kasuka.”  
Kasuka paused for a moment, like he couldn’t bare to keep going anymore - and then he opened his eyes to look straight at Yanagi, his expression unexpectedly calm,  
and swallowed.

Ah.  
Yanagi hadn’t been expecting that kind of a reaction.

“... Are you alright? You've hardly spoken a word since we started.”

“H-” Kasuka's voice broke almost immediately, it's brief appearance sounding painfully dry before dissolving into a fit of coughing.

“Wait here, I'll get some water.”

Kasuka coughed louder as he tried to force out some sort of refusal, but just as before Yanagi ignored him, getting up and making his way to the kitchen, quickly finding a mug he knew belonged to Kasuka and filling it with water.  
Despite his attempts at protest, Kasuka quickly took the glass when it was offered to him, downing it in one gulp.

“Better?”

Kasuka gasped, his breath far less dry now as his shoulders slumped in relief.

“Y-Yes, thank you...”

Yanagi smiled at him a moment, wondering whether or not to sit back on the couch before deciding to sit down on the floor with Kasuka instead, Kasuka jolting slightly in surprise.

“It’s okay, you can take it easy now.”  
Yanagi’s hand wandered to Kasuka’s thigh, Kasuka letting out a whimper as he lightly stroked the area he’d abused earlier.  
“Does it hurt?”

“I don’t mind,” Kasuka answered with a smile, and Yanagi pressed down on it with his palm to see him wince. “T-Thank you...”

“Hm? For what?” Kasuka just opened his mouth dumbly, and Yanagi laughed as he remembered how he’d framed the flower swallowing exercise. “Yes, that’s right. I wonder if our souls have gotten a little closer together now?” He let the hand not on Kasuka's leg wander to his hair, plucking a petal from behind his ear and putting it in his mouth. “I’d like to think they have.”

“Y-Yes! I-I’m certain they have!!”

Yanagi gave another light laugh, letting the unpleasant bitterness of the petal sit on his tongue another moment before swallowing it.

“Well, you’re the expert, so I suppose there’s no doubt about it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm @shibutanikaska on twitter and if you liked this then we should totally talk about DREAM!ing and especially about Kasuka and making him suffer  
> (Also I'm so sorry)


End file.
